Threat warning systems are incorporated in vehicles, such as military vehicles, to provide warnings of attacks by missiles, laser threats, bullets, and the like. For example, ultraviolet (UV) detectors have been used to detect missiles, visible-near infrared (VIS-NIR) detectors have been used to detect lasers, and acoustic detectors and microphone arrays have been used to detect bullets. Typically, a controller, coupled to receive data from the detectors, applies an algorithm to the data to interpret the threat. Applying the detectors to an object can be a challenge. For example, in applying an acoustic detector system, several detectors are typically spaced relatively far from each other to be able to generate signals that can be used to determine an acoustic threat. Mounting the detectors can be a challenge especially in objects such as aircraft where positioning of the sensors, and providing communication links to the controller are difficult and costly.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective multi-spectral detection system that is easy to deploy.